


L'Enfant aux Plumes d'Or

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale, dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: Dream is the dad, Error and Ink are pals, Gen, M/M, Mum!Ink, Nightmare is the uncle, who know
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Dans l'univers de Dreamswap, certains des enfants étaient nés. Palette fut le premier d'entre eux,  issu du mélange des magies de Dream et de Ink.Ce n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, comme le prouvaient ces plumes d'une adorable nuance d'or, formant une paire d'ailes dans son dos. Mais au fond, il restait quand même un petit comme les autres. Sa magie ne changeait rien à son regard innocent sur le monde.





	1. Le Bébé Aux Ailes Duveteuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts).



> Dreamtale appartient à Joku  
> Dreamswap appartient à OneBizarreKai  
> Ink appartient à Comyet.  
> Cross appartient à Jakei.  
> Error appartient à loverofpiggies   
> Palette appartient à angexci

Le château de JR était immense, entouré de jardins étendues. Tout était calme en cette nuit étoilée. Les gardes patrouillaient, les gens dormaient, certains étaient encore éveillés et travaillaient. Comme Dream.  **Probablement.**  Ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Du tout.

_Qu'il refuse de se reposer._

_Ou même de manger._

_Ca n'était pas la première fois._

_Et ça ne serait pas la dernière._

Ink marchait dans les couloirs, les sens aux aguets. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, jamais tranquille. Surtout quand des menaces avaient été énoncés contre eux. Ca arrivait de temps en temps, de la part de groupes de criminels qui croyaient pourvoir menacer JR ou faire du chantage au gardien de la positivité.

_Quelle blague._

Et par " **menaces** " ça ne voulait pas dire les mots souvent écrits par Nightmare, qui se retrouvaient  _on ne savait comment_  sur le bureau du chef de l'organisation. A croire que son jumeau s'amusait à infiltrer les lieux juste pour ça. Juste pour rendre son jumeau complètement fou. Ou pour l'arracher à sa montagne de papiers.

_Ce qui était certainement le cas._

_Ca lui correspondait bien._

_C'était bien son genre._

Le pire était qu'il en était vraiment capable. Il l'avait déjà fait après tout.  **Plusieurs fois.**  Alors qu'il le fasse juste pour ça, rien ne l'étonnerait vraiment à ce sujet.  Nightmare pouvait se montrer un peu idiot par moment. Même de la part de quelqu'un qui appelait son équipe le " **Même Squad"** , à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre?

_Le frère de Dream aimait jouer avec le feu à ce point._ _Et ça en était désolant._ _Ou pas._ _En effet, Dream semblait parfois être amusé par cette audace._ _Oui Nightmare devait le faire **exprès**. Ca lui correspondait bien. _

_Comme le fait de s'infiltrer dans JR avec des déguisements pourris, juste par goût du risquer ou pour troller son frère._

Mais ce qu'ils avaient reçu n'avaient rien à voir avec les messages un peu enfantins du maître des cauchemars, n'avaient rien à voir avec les provocations puérils auxquels Dream était désormais habitué. ( _Et il les gardaient tous, ces messages, dans une pochette dans sa chambre!!)_

Non, ça n'aurait rien eu d'inquiétant si il avait reconnu l'écriture de son frère.  Sauf que si on connaissait le squelette en question, ça en devenait ridicule. Celui-ci ne ferait jamais ça. Et n'écrirait jamais ça.

_Cross peut-être...mais le gardien de la négativité n'aurait pas apprécié. Et le monochrome ne voulait pas fâcher son meilleur ami. Surtout sur CE sujet sensible. Non il ne le ferait pas, ne voulant pas de conflit avec son camarade._ _**Du tout.** _ _Donc c'était aussi peu probable. Et Error? ridicule, il ne ferait pas ça non plus._

Menacer Palette. L'enfant dont l'existence avait été tenu secrète.  Même dans JR, tous le monde n'était pas (encore) au courant.

_Ca changerait dans les années à venir, évidement._

_Mais pour le moment..._

_...il fallait garder le secret, c'était plus prudent._

Donc la question était simple _. Qui avait su?_ Même Nightmare ne connaissait pas encore son existence. Et pourtant il avait été capturé une fois et s'était infiltré dans JR cinq fois depuis la naissance du petit. 

_Mais l'idiot négatif était aveugle parfois._

_Ou juste stupide._

Même si Ink n'aurait pas osé dire ça à son chef. Il était parfois incohérent au sujet de son frère, surtout quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Quand il pouvait se montrer sincère. Quand son rôle ne combattait pas cet affection qu'il tentait de nier.

* * *

_"Tu compte dire à ton frère qu'il est **onclemare**?" avait-il plaisanté, appuyé au bureau de son supérieur._

_"Pourquoi lui dirais-je?" avait répondu son interlocuteur, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. "Ca ne le regarde pas._

_\- Ben si, c'est sa famille._

_\- Et?_

_\- Parce que, si il apprend la vérité, il va piquer une crise terrible!" Il haussa les épaules "Et les lettres qui arrivent mystérieusement vont quintupler en nombre." Il haussa une arcade sourcilière "mais c'est peut-être ce que tu veux, hum?"_

_Dream avait roulé des pupilles "Sois sérieux une seconde. Si tu en es capable?!_

_\- Mais je le suis."_

_Un soupir, l'être ailé s'était massé les tempes "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça." Il avait relevé la tête avant de siffler "J'essaie de tuer mon  frère jumeau, comment lui annoncer, entre deux tentatives de captures **'ha au fait, tu es Onclemare'**  maintenant? Aussi stupide que soit ce mot que tu viens d'inventer._

_\- Ben lui envoyer une lettre?" Ink eut un sourire un peu trop enjoué et innocent. Mélange terrifiant.  "Ou la laisser à un endroit où il va souvent? Cela pourrait être tout à fait accidentel, hum? Tu aurais distraitement écrit nu message à son frère sous le coup d'une grosse grosse fatigue, tu aurais accidentellement laissé tombé cette lettre par la suite et..._

_\- Vraiment Ink. Je ne sais pas où l'envoyer d'abord. Et ensuite c'est ridicule._

_\- En quoi? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir un geste comme ça? Tu ne peux toujours pas le tuer vu que vos destins sont toujours liés. Donc..._

- _Ink, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça avec toi."_   _Il s'était remit au travail, un pincement au fond de son âme.  Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Comme il n'avouerait jamais son impression de vide et de solitude._

_Et il ignora son bras droit qui eut un petit soupir fatigué._ _"C'est comme tu veux boss."_

* * *

Ink ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. Protégée par des tas de sorts. Seuls une poignée de personnes pouvaient entrer ici. Triées sur le volet. Sélectionnées avec soin. Dream les avait choisi lui-même. 

_Sécurité maximum._

_Il n'avait pas plaisanté là-dessus._

Et ils n'étaient pas nombreux.  Pour le protection de l'enfant, il fallait que le moins de personnes possibles puissent entrer. Cinq personne au total.  Une nourrice. Venant toutes les heures. Voir plus souvent si besoin. Une Toriel. Qui venait régulièrement s'assurer que tout allait bien.  Secondant la nourrice dans sa tâche.  Dream et lui. En temps que parents, ils avaient le droit et la possibilité de venir quand ils le désiraient.   Un garde qui venait parfois vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce jeune Dogamy avait été fier et heureux à l'idée d'avoir comme tâche de protéger l'enfant du maître des lieux. Un véritable honneur pour lui.

_Uniquement des personnes digne de confiance._

Toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour la sécurité du petit. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. 

Ink aurait dit que ça lui était égal mais... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir chaque soir, ou pendant la journée, comme si il était attiré: "Hey Palette."

Le bébé ouvrit immédiatement ses pupilles vertes-dorées, souriant envoyant son père, tendant ses petites mains vers lui, et agitant joyeusement ses ailes. 

Ink ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il attrapa donc une petite fiole jaune et but quelques gorgées, avant de la ranger à l'intérieur de sa veste.  Afin il serait sûr d'être heureux.  "Tu ne dors pas hein?"

Un gazouillement lui répondit.

Il ricana. "Petite fripouille." Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, le blottissant contre lui. Avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. "Tu es au cœur de toutes les inquiétudes tu sais?"

_Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement._

_Ca le bouleversait._

_Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Error pour en parler._

Le bébé rit, voulant attraper ce que son père avait autour de son cou. "maaaaa" Celui-ci se dégagea avec douceur, prenant le tissu des petites mains curieuses.  

Il rit, amusé par cette attitude "Tu aime ça hein? Je y'en offrirais un quand tu seras assez grand pour ne pas bêtement d'étrangler avec, ou la mâchouiller."

_Une jolie écharpe._

_Oui il pourrait la lui faire à l'aide de sa magie créatrice._

_Ca serait un beau cadeau._

Le bébé babilla, tentant de reprendre le tissu qui le fascinait. "ma ma ma" chantonna-t-il, les yeux brillants. "maaa"

Ink la retira et la rangea, avec un rictus moqueur et provocateur "non c'est à moi ~"

Palette gonfla les joues. "naaa"  gémit-il, s'agitant légèrement "maaa"

Son père eut un soupir faussement exaspéré "bon bon. Très bien." Il sortit un carnet de sa poche, ainsi qu'un crayon. "Je vais te faire une jolie peluche."

_Ca le calmerait et lui ferait oublier son foulard._

_Et il se rendormirait rapidement._

_C'était l'essentiel._

En quelques traits, l'animal prit forme sur la page du carnet en équilibre sur le genou du dessinateur, qui était pourtant plus habitué à faire des choses effrayantes. Mais il était parfaitement capable de faire des choses mignonnes ou magnifiques. Il n'en avait jamais eu envie en vérité.

_Donc c'était sa première fois._

_Plutôt réussie._

Le petit animal fit par lui tomber dans la main, doux et pelucheux, avec une légèrement odeur rappelant la sienne. "Voilà petit prince, est-ce à votre convenance?

\- Ma!"

Palette attrapa l'objet et le serra contre son cœur.  _Heureux._ Il gazouilla joyeusement, babillant des choses sans queue ni tête _._ _Souriant._ Enfouissant le visage dans la surface soyeuse, couinant et ronronnant presque de joie.Ses ailes semblant devenir plus duveteuse, bien qu'étant faites de magie. Ink appelait ça la phase poussin de son fils. Dream roulait toujours des pupilles quand il entendait ça mais ne protestait pas.

"Bah ça a l'air de te convenir gamin."  Il eut un sourire. "Tant mieux si t'es heureux."

L'enfant se nicha plus contre lui comme seule réponse.  _Oui il était ravi mais la fatigue le rattrapait rapidement._

Ink se leva de son siège et avança lentement vers le berceau "Allez maintenant, tu ne vas pas déjà être comme papa Dream hein? Déjà qu'il dort pas des masses, ne l'imite pas!! Alors tu dors!" exigea-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère. "OK?"

Le bébé se mit à rire.  Mais serra son nouveau doudou dans ses bras, et bailla. Les caresses de son père sur son crâne finirent par le faire sombrer, petit à petit, dans un profond sommeil.


	2. La Lettre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink décida un jour que Nightmare devait savoir.  
> Parce que Nightmare était tonton Nighty maintenant non? Ce serait bien qu'il le sache avant que Palette soit adulte.

Ink décida un jour que Nightmare devait savoir. A propos du petit. Ca commençait à bien faire l'entêtement de Dream. Qui refusait de faire ce que dictait le bon sens.

_Parce que bon. Quand même._

_Palette avait un an quoi._

_C'était son neveu quoi._

Sérieusement, Dream était une vrai tête de pioche. Donc si Nightmare devait être en courant, ça devait être soit en tombant sur le gamin par hasard. Soit en étant averti.

_Mais quand même...._

_Oui d'accord._ Dream voulait arrêter son frère et débarrasse l'univers de la négativité. Mais ça interdisait le fait de l'avertir qu'il était un heureux oncle depuis 52 semaines?  Oui il méritait quand même de le savoir! Même si il devait se faire supprimer quelques mois après. 

_Dream pourrait faire ce geste de respect familial._

_Faire_ _un minimum quoi._

"Oups je pourrais avoir écrit accidentellement une lettre. Pour le dire. Simplement."

_Dit-il en tenant un papier plié en trois dans sa main. Innocemment. Pour un peu on aurait presque vu une auréole au dessus de sa tête._ _En fait voir Ink faire l'innocent faisait peut-être plus peur que le voir faire sa tête de gros sadique racontant une histoire d'horreur._

"Oups je pourrais l'avoir tout à fait distraitement mis dans une enveloppe.  Et avoir très très bêtement écrit le nom de Nightmare dessus. Je suis tellement tête en l'air!" 

_Dit-il en fourrant l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Ce même air quasi angélique au visage. Dream ne s'y serait pas laisser prendre mais Dream n'était pas, probablement en plein travail épuisant dans son bureau._

Il alla alors dans Outertale dans un de ses rares moments de liberté. Mains dans les poches. Il aurait siffloté si il avait pu. Il arriva dans l'univers, regardant (tout à fait) distraitement autour de lui.

Et il le vit. A quelques mètres de lui. Comme presque à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

_Error._

_En train de faire une écharpe bleue apparemment._

_En regardant le paysage._

"Parfait ~" souffla-t-il, satisfait de voir son plan se dérouler dans accroc. "Impeccable."

_Comme prévu._

_Comme il l'avait planifié._

Sinon, son second plan aurait été de trouver Nightmare et de lui balancer l'enveloppe en pleine gueule mais ça aurait peut-être été contre-productif.

_Et il aurait pu détruire le papier._

_Ce qui aurait posé problème._

Il s'assit à deux mètres du squelette aux os noirs. "Salut."

L'autre arrêta alors de tricoter pour le regarder "Bonjour." fit-il d'une voix calme et glitché mais étrangement douce. Comme toujours. Même si ils étaient dans ses camps opposés. Il ne le traitait jamais comme un ennemi en dehors des affrontements entre le Même Squad et JR.

Ce type était incapable, ou semblait incapable, de détester quelqu'un. Incapable de mentir ou de manipuler les gens.

_Trop gentil pour son propre bien._

_Et très protecteur envers ses amis._

Ils ne se battaient jamais dans un moment comme ça. Au contraire, Error était ouvert à la discussion. Ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Ink pouvait parler sans craindre des risques. Et des conséquences.

 Ils discutaient. Se racontaient leurs vie. Leurs ennuis. Ce qui les tracassaient. Bref beaucoup de choses. Comme des moments de trêves. Avec un interlocuteur neutre qui écoutait et répondait. Avec calme et compréhension. Voir juste était une cavité auditive attentive quand lui ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler, encore et encore.

Même si il se doutait que l'autre répétait tout à Nightmare et Cross. Très souvent. Voir toujours. Mais il s'en fichait. Surtout aujourd'hui.   _Aujourd'hui il fallait que l'autre répète tout._

* * *

Ink eut un profond soupir. Un peu exagéré quand même. Mais un soupir. Se prenant le front dans une main.

Error haussa une arcade sourcilière "Ca va?

\- Bof. Je dors mal. Et Dream fait sa tête de pioche en mode _ <Travailler est plus important que manger et dormir_!>, et rien de ce que je peux dire ne peut le convaincre d'aller au pieu!! Tu sais il est fatiguant quand il est comme ça. Tellement dévoué à sa tâche qu'il se néglige au point de parfois s'endormir après 4 nuits blanches sur ses dossiers. 

\- Heu...

\- Non mais je te jure, je suis pas sa mère!" Il croisa les bras "Heureusement qu'il ne me fait pas ce coup là tout le temps. QUATRE nuits blanche, non mais tu te rends compte? 

\- Ben...

\- JE VAIS LE DIRE A NIGHTMARE MOI!!!

\- Et il ferait quoi?" railla Error, un peu étonné de cet agacement de la part de Ink. "Aller le voir pour lui crier dessus? Quand il est recherché?

\- Lui envoyer des lettres pour l'engueuler?

\- Ca marcherait?

\- ...non." Ink soupira. "Il n'écoute personne. Même pas son propre corps." Il haussa les épaules "Mais peut-être qu'une dissertation de Nightmare sur pourquoi il est un abruti total à se négliger comme ça pourrait possiblement le convaincre. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr." Error eut un ricanement.  Même si l'idée le fit rire. Sous cape.

L'autre claqua des phalanges, comme se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose. "Ha mais oui!! J'oubliais!!" il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. Un peu pliée par le voyage mais bon. "C'est pour Nightmare. De ma part. Dream est une tête de pioche, il voudra jamais écrire lui-même alors j'ai accidentellement tout écrit sur un papier et je vais, tout à fait distraitement, le faire tomber entre tes mains."

Ce qu'il fit.

Et le rectangle blanc tomba sur les genoux d'Error.

"Je suis vraiment trop maladroit et étourdi hein?"

Son interlocuteur le fixa. "C'est important?

\- Plus ou moins, ça dépens comment ton pote le prend.

\- C'est urgent.

\- Je crois qu'on a passé l'urgence urgente, mais ça le mettrait sur les nerfs de savoir cette information plus tard que maintenant. Même si je m'en balance en fait, je soulage juste la conscience qui me pourrit mes nuits.

\- Ha.

\- Tu peux la lire. Je suis pas tordu au point de piéger une enveloppe mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance...

\- ...Très bien je la lui donnerais!" Error roula des pupilles. "Sans problème." souffla-t-il, un peu méfiant. Mais quand même détendu. "J'espère que c'est pas un truc tordu.

\- Tu me prends pour qui?

\- Ben..." Il eut un sourire moqueur "Pour le bras droit de Dream?

\- Haha." fit Ink, mains dans les poches, ses yeux devenant légèrement rouges "...Assez juste. C'est toi qui voit. Tu peux la lire. J'm'en tape. Tu peux décider de ne pas la donner à Nightmare mais dans ce cas tu assume et tu devras sans doute lui avouer un jour dans le futur que tu ne lui as pas donné. 

\- C'est si important que ça?" Il regarda le rectangle de papier. "Pourquoi Dream ne veut pas que son frère le sache?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais bon...ce n'est pas..." Il sembla chercher ses mots "...qu'il veuille supprimer la négativité n'est pas incompatible avec son frère sachant cette information.

\- Charmant" répliqua l'autre en roulant des pupilles.

Ink eut un sourire tordu "N'est-ce pas?"

_Il ne savait pas encore si il la lierait mais si il le faisait, ce ne serait pas devant lui._

_Il ne demandait quand même ce qui était écrit là-dessus._

_Mine de rien._

_Curiosité naturelle._

Error fourra le papier contenant la lettre dans sa poche. "Et toi, tu as l'air vraiment crevé. Tu es sûr que ça va?

\- Je vais rentrer et dormir. Et laisser Dream se débrouiller tout seul. J'suis pas sa foutu nounou. Ni son infirmière. Sérieusement, tu m'imagine faire ce job?"

L'éclat de rire d'Error le fit rouler des pupilles.

_Ben voyons._

_Comme c'était surprenant._

"Va-y fous toi de ma poire pendant que tu y es." râla-t-il, invoquant son pinceau qui tomba dans sa main, comme si il était aussi léger qu'une plume. "Je te dirais rien."

_Ce qui fit redoubler le rire du destructeur pacifiste et shippeur._

"Je verrais si je lui donne.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Si tu assume. Moi j'ai accidentellement laissé filer l'info. Alors ma conscience, ou le peu que j'en ai, est tranquille. Autant que je peux l'être, évidement.

\- Donc tu plombe ma conscience en retour?

\- Elle ne le sera pas si tu file ça à Nightmare.

\- Evidemment." Il croisa les bras "Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point c'est important.

\- Ca dépens comment tu définis important. 

\- Hein?

\- Pour toi ou pour Cross, ça serait important genre  ** _ouais bon et alors?_** " Il laissa un silence pour le suspense et dit ensuite, dramatiquement "Mais pour Nightmare, ça serait super important.

\- ...Je vois. Ca concerne Dream.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Tu ne le diras pas directement hein?

\- Je ne me suis pas cassé le coccyx à écrire ACCIDENTELLEMENT cette lettre afin de la laisser tomber DISTRAITEMENT sur les genoux, tout ça pour te le dire ensuite cash, à voix haute?

\- Vu comme ça." Il haussa les épaules, se remettant à tricoter "Je lui donnerais."

Ils reprirent leurs discussions. Parlant de tout et de rien,  _sauf de l'enveloppe_. Comme si leur échange de quelques minutes n'avait pas eu lieu.

_Comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 


	3. OncleMare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Nightmare évolua en Onclemare.  
> Ca le fit hurler d'indignation.  
> Comment sont frère osait-il ne pas lui dire une telle nouvelle de lui-même?

Error regarda ce qu'il tenait.  Fixement. Comme si il pouvait voir à travers l'enveloppe et lire le message.  _Mais il ne distinguait rien, évidement._ Mais il regardait avec hésitation la chose. Plusieurs fois.  

_Ink avait dit que c'était pour Nightmare._

_Quelque chose qu'il aimerait savoir._

_Quelque chose d'important._

Une seule question lui passait par la tête: quelle était cette information que Dream ne voulait visiblement pas dire à Nightmare, mais que Ink avait  _(tout à fait distraitement, apparemment)_ décidé de laisser ( _accidentellement_ ) tomber sur ses genoux. Avant de le saluer et de partir comme si ne rien n'était.

D'accord. C'était louche même quand on connaissait le personnage.  _Déjà que Ink était un troll._ _Totalement_. Plus rien ne l'étonnait vis-à-vis du bras droit de Dream.  _Ensuite qu'est-ce...qui était écrit là-dedans?_ _Qu'était cette information_?  _Était-ce si important que ça? Quel effet cela aurait-il sur son ami?_

_Autant de questions dont il n'avait pas (encore) la réponse._

_Et c'était quelque peu frustrant._

Il se demanda si il devait le donner en main propre ou si il devait le lire d'abord pour savoir à quoi s'attendre et préparer son ami à la nouvelle.  Vraiment, il se posait la question. C'était quand même dur de se décider.

_Le message concernait Nightmare._

_Sans nul doute._

_Quelque chose d'important que Dream n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui dire. Pour le moment ou pas du tout._

_Ce qui était quand même bizarre._

Mais Nightmare partageait tout avec eux. Comme lui leurs transmettait la plupart de ses discussions avec Ink.  Sauf exception. Quand il considérait que ça ne serait pas respectueux pour son interlocuteur occasionnel.

_Que devait-il faire? Il s'interrogeait beaucoup et ne savait pas forcement la réponse._

_Lire ou ne pas lire? Devait-il fouiner dans quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas?_

_Telle était la question. Et c'était très délicat. Trop délicat._

Il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe, qui n'était même pas scellé. Autant être sûr que ça ne provoque aucun choc à  Nightmare qui n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. 

Il lut.

Et frisa le crash.

"F****" Et il bleuit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. "Nightmare va hurler."

_Devait-il la donner?_

_Il se le demandait sincèrement. Un peu (beaucoup) troublé._

_Non seulement par le contenu du texte mais aussi par sa forme._

_Pouvait-on être plus direct?_

_Non._

_Franchement pas._

"Si il est de bonne humeur, oui, il le prendra bien. Si il est de mauvaise humeur, non. Et il ira gueuler sur son frère, déguisé."

_Mauvaise idée._

Dream avait de la patience, beaucoup de patience, et l'ignorait parfois, quand son jumeau faisait le malin, déguisé dans JR. Probablement parce que sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien d'autre qu'une migraine ravageuse. Ou que l'autre trouverait (encore) une façon de s'enfuir. Et puis ses déguisements étaient tellement ridicules que le type ailé devait juste avoir honte des accoutrements de son frère.

"Il va piquer une foutue crise"

_A savoir qui de Cross ou de Nightmare allaient hurler le plus fort._

_Si ça ne se finissait pas en combat de poings._

_Ils auraient de la chance._

* * *

Nightmare ÉTAIT de bonne humeur. Il vit le squelette aux os noirs qui entrait et lança, fier de lui comme un paon "hahaha hey Error, j'ai totalement atomisé Cross sur ce jeu.

\- Parce qu'il a triché avec des codes!!" couina le monochrome, devenant violet aux pommettes et prenant un air plus que boudeur. "C'est tout!!

\- N'importe quoi!!! C'est Killer le hacker.

\- Ouais j'avais remarqué quand il a piraté notre système informatique pour s'échapper de sa cellule à la cave. Il s'est même échappé de JR bordel!!"

Nightmare se drapa dans son indignation (et sa cape) "Je ne saurais tolérer de telles accusations à mon encontre Cross.

\- tu parles comme ton frère là. Juste comme ça hein.

\- GASP!" Et le maître de la négativité mima un effondrement, main sur l'âme.

Error roula des pupilles.

Et décida d'y aller cash.

"Night?"

Le concerné le regarda, entre deux rires avec son ami "ouais?"

Après une légère hésitation, Error tendit l'enveloppe "Ink m'a donné une lettre pour toi. Il a insisté un peu trop sur le fait qu'il l'avait écrit distraitement et laissé tomber accidentellement sur mes genoux et blablabla qu'il parlait trop, qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses phalanges loin d'un stylo et d'un crayon.

\- Heu.

\- Oui c'est pour toi."

Nightmare la regarda. Regarda Error. Regarda Cross. Regarda l'enveloppe.

"Tu l'as lu?

\- Pour vérification? Oui.

\- Et?

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de lire. Ca TE concerne.

\- Bonne ou Mauvaise Nouvelle?

\- Ca dépend pour qui. Mais pour toi ça devrait être une bonne. Normalement."

Le squelette vêtu de violet fronça ses arcade sourcilières et sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe. Cross lut par dessus son épaule.

 **< <Félicitations!! **>>

Nightmare cligna des pupilles "C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi il me félicite.

\- Ink est bizarre. Renchérit Cross.

Error toussota, les pommettes bleues. Gêné car il savait ce que le message relevait. 

Les deux autres le regardèrent, avant de continuer à lire.

**< <Bon ça fait un an et Dream est trop buté et tête de pioche pour te le dire lui-même.   
**

**Ce type peut pas être sincère 5 minutes avec toi. >>**

Le concerné ricana "Sérieux, j'aurais jamais deviné seul que Dream pouvait encore avoir de l'affection pour moi.

\- tu veux dire quand il t'ignore quand tu infiltre JR? 

\- Il ne me reconnaît pas Error.

\- Sisi. C'est juste qu'il a honte de tes déguisements pourris. Donc il fait mine de ne pas te connaître."

Le couinement d'indignation de Nightmare passa inaperçu quand Cross continua à lire.

**< <Déjà que j'ai du mal à le convaincre de DORMIR ou de MANGER parfois. A croire qu'il aime plus son bureau et ses papiers que sa santé>>**

Le frère du concerné, disons le, n'apprécia guère "COMMENT CA IL NE DORT PAS ASSEZ? COMMENT CA IL NE SE NOURRIT PAS ASSEZ? COMMENT CA IL TRAVAILLE TROP?

\- Perso je m'en fous un peu de sa santé."

Cross glapit quand son meilleur ami lui écrasa le pied sans douceur, accompagnant cela d'un regard noir. Celui qu'il réservait à ceux qui insultaient son jumeau quand lui était inquiet pour lui. 

"Ok ok désolé."

Nightmare se remit à lire, bouillonnant de colère  _-envers son frère qui négligeait sa santé!! Mais sérieusement il pouvait pas le laisser quelques décennies tout seul hein?-_  se demandant quel était le fin mot de cette histoire.

**< <Alors je prend tout à fait distraitement la plume pour te dire BRAVO Nightmare car tu as été promu...>**

Il s'arrêta de lire.

En état de crash mental.

Cross continua, se demandant ce qu'il avait lu.

**< <...[Tu as été promu] ONCLEMARE.>>**

Ha d'accord.

Evidemment.

**< <[...] D'un petit Palette, né il y a 1 an.** **> >**

Nightmare se réagisssait toujours pas.

Cross continua sa lecture.

Error compta mentalement jusqu'à 10. Pour rester calme et sachant lui-même ce qui allait être dit et comment son autre ami allait réagir à cette annonce.

**< <Ha au fait, c'est moi la maman...appelle moi mama et je te défonce d'un coup de pinceau dans ta gueule!!!>>**

Et le monochrome crasha. Tellement qu'il tomba au sol, sur le dos, tout raide. Nightmare lui restait figé, comme une statue.

Le Destructeur pacifique soupira et prit doucement la lettre et termina la lecture de sa voix la plus calme possible.

Espérant que leur état de durerait pas.

**< <Voilà voilà. Je me disais que tu devais le savoir. après tout c'est ton neveu. Et dis à Cross de ne pas faire la drama queen. Le gamin est né d'un mélange de magie, j'ai rien fait avec l'ange de service qu'est mon boss.**

**Ink. >>**

Il se passa 5 minutes de silence absolu.

Error s'inquiéta presque.

Presque.

Et soudain un double hurlement retentit.

" J'AI UN NEVEU DEPUIS UN AN ET JE NE SUIS AU COURANT QUE MAINTENANT? DREAM VA M'ENTENDRE!! "

Et aussi.

"J'AURAIS DU SAUVER INK AVANT!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Devinez qui a crié quoi? Facile hein?

Error soupira. Et alla dans sa chambre. C'est qu'ils lui foutaient la migraine ces deux-là avec leurs hurlements.

* * *

**_Omake._ **

* * *

 

Dream regarda le tas de lettres, de peluches, de vêtements et de jouets dans son bureau.

Lu une lettre mêlant insultes et larmoyant.  Où Nightmare lui disait sa façon de penser entre plein de reproches.

Roulant des pupilles et totalement blasé, il demanda à un Ink amusé "Tu lui a dis hein?

\- Moiii? Rohhh!"

Il le savait, son boss n'était même pas fâché.

_Plus ennuyé qu'autre chose._

_Mais en colère? Pas du tout._

Le boss de JR haussa ses arcades sourcilières "Il me dit que si il avait un bébé, je le saurais avant l'autre parent. Il essaie de me culpabiliser là? Ca ne marche pas. Je m'inquiéterais même dans ce cas.

\- C'est troop mignon" et ajouta, pour lui-même _(pauvre Cross!_ ).

Il esquiva la taloche d'un Dream qui avait un micro sourire sur le visage. "Apporte tout ça à Palette au lieu de dire des bêtises!" ordonna le gardien, étrangement amusé. "Avant que je ne t'envoie en mission pour trois mois!"

* * *

**  
Fin (??)**


End file.
